


Good Morning...Night

by demonshide7



Series: No. X - Titles [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Jung Yunho - Fandom, kim jaejoong - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vagaries of working in this industry makes it difficult....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning...Night

It’s the same each time.  He greeted “Good Morning.”  And the other nodded and sleepy mumbled “’Night.”  Their schedules had been hectic.  The other had been filming evening scenes well into the wee hours of the morning, so when the other stumbled in, Jaejoong was already awake and sipping coffee. 

Jaejoong smiled.  The other came back after a few minutes clad in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.  The other embraced him tightly and grazed lips over his cheeks and forehead.  Then the other plodded into their room and slept. 

Well into their 30s now, Jaejoong is a little dumbfounded over the fact that the other snoring softly in the room has stuck with him despite all that hurt a few years in their 20s.

“Good thing we’re no longer idols,” Yuchun said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What time are you expecting him?” Jaejoong asked.

Yuchun shrugged.  “Junsu went to pick him up because the brat likes inconveniencing Junsu and I.”

“Did you get permission from Kyu?”

“I thought it was Siwon hyung,” Yuchun said.  “I can’t keep up with his partners.”

“Oh, really?  It’s Yeonha!” Changmin said with a loud voice. 

“Shhhhhhh!” three people said immediately.

Changmin glanced at the open door of the bedroom and put a hand on his mouth.

“Sorry.  I didn’t realize he was already home,” Changmin said a lot quieter.

“Drink some coffee then we can all go to the studio,” Jaejoong invited.  “You know where the portable mugs are.”

“Girl this time,” Yuchun whispered. 

“Girl this time, but Kyuhyun and he are still pretty tight,” Junsu whispered.

Jaejoong nodded. 

They left for the studio. 

 

Jaejoong crept back into the house before the sun had gone to sleep.  He nuzzled the other person’s neck.

The other grunted.

“Good Morning, Jung Yunho,” Jae softly called next to the other’s ear.

The other smiled sleepily and nuzzled back.  “Isn’t it night now?”

Jae nodded.  “And you have three hours before you have to get back to the site.  It takes one hour to get there in the traffic, which leaves you one and a half hours to get ready and eat something.”

Yunho laughed.  “I’m getting up now.  Just two more days of evening scenes.”

Jaejoong smiled.  “I’ll get you a bowl of kimchee jiggae.”

Yunho smiled as he watched the person he thought of as his better half pad out of the room and into the kitchen. 

 

A few months later, Yunho quietly sipped his coffee reading the newspaper as Jaejoong slammed the door and pulled off his shoes.  By the time Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yunho, he was almost completely undressed. 

“Good morning,” Yunho greeted. 

Jaejoong looked at him through sleep slitted eyes and murmured, “G’ night.” 

He proceeded to nuzzle Yunho’s neck and pressed a kiss on his jawline then he plodded to the bedroom, plopped down and went to sleep.

“How long is he going to do this for?” Changmin asked.

“Two more weeks,” Yunho answered.

“Are you going to pick that up?” Changmin asked, pointing at the trail of clothes that Jaejoong had discarded. 

Yunho laughed.  “I will.  Just not now.  Lemme enjoy coffee first.”

They watched as Junsu stumbled into the house as well and Yuchun opened the door to the other room and let the other in.  When Yuchun came back out, he was smiling.

“He said that the musical practice was hell,” Yuchun said.  “He’ll sleep until lunchtime he said.  Then he has to go back.”

While they all had houses all over Seoul, currently, Jaejoong’s house was the most convenient for all of them.  And Jaejoong was generous to a fault when it came to the other four. 

“Well, drink up some coffee and eat some of Jae’s cooking and let’s get ourselves to the studio,” Yunho invited. 

He stood up and picked up the clothes and folded them before laying them down on the floor of the bedroom. 

He chuckled to himself as he pulled the blanket over Kim Jaejoong’s shoulders and place a very light kiss on the other’s exposed cheek and forehead. Yunho knew that these “Good Morning…”  “Night” days will be over soon.  They may do it again, but he also knew that there will be more, “Good Morning” “Morning” mornings to come soon.  He lived for those days.  But anytime he can at least get a cuddle or nuzzle from the still prettily handsome Kim Jaejoong, it was…. Good…

 


End file.
